


Bad Strawberry

by Sumikoooo



Category: Dragon QuestⅪ
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22623226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumikoooo/pseuds/Sumikoooo
Summary: 总而言之，格雷格把他藏了起来，准确来说，也可以称之为豢养。
Relationships: Graig | Hendrik/Homer | Jasper (Dragon Quest XI)
Kudos: 3





	Bad Strawberry

很早之前的事，狄尔卡达尔城里最高级的点心店里开始频繁能看见将军的影子。黑色的，很高，站在小姑娘堆里一眼就出挑了，随谁路过都能看到。这对小姑娘们来说倒是大大的好事，能凑到无人不知的大将军面前问东问西，顺便打听点他的私人爱好，运气好的话还能揩点油。格雷格性格很好，知无不言，除了闭口不谈他为什么要来买点心。

魔王被打倒后，相安无事已经持续了不短的时间。在此之间旧王退位，狄尔卡达尔交由玛尔蒂娜公主治理——当然，现在是玛尔蒂娜女王了。狄尔卡达尔的重建工作非常顺利，人们全然找回了往日的悠闲，不仅如此，女王还解除了上下城区之间的限制，接济贫困，原本敌视上层的无业游民也参与进了重建里来，城邦一派欣欣向荣，连士兵喝醉了酒都要自嘲几句最近闲到无事可干，倒也是件和平时代的好兆头。

排队买个点心的功夫，当然有好事者偷偷议论，是不是大将军有了心上人，原本他的性格，应该是不吃这些精致玩意儿的。但没人敢真的往将军面前说。凯旋归来的格雷格，看上去比从前更加高大勇武，惟有眉心和眼尾好像多了几根皱纹，面容倒是变得柔和些了，不比最初就任时那么严肃。尤其是队伍轮到他时，都会朝售货窗的姑娘挤一个和善的微笑，点点头感谢她们的辛劳。效果自然是羡煞旁人的，后来几乎每天都有人要为能排队排在将军附近蹲点打破头。当然格雷格本人并不知道这么多内情，只管领了满满的点心篮子回城，有人说他那模样仿佛连铠甲都抛了光。

那天是头一次，连花店的大婶也看到他了，回头就传遍了整个小巷子。说格雷格将军买了一大捧的向日葵，不知是要送给哪个幸运的女孩子。大部分人猜到新王头上，还为此打起了赌。

但大婶没说，将军除了一大捧金灿灿的花束，还单独买走了一枝玫瑰花。

*

房间的门才刚刚打开，就被一团柔软的东西撞到前胸，低头透过向日葵花瓣看到的是又长又散乱的金头发，比起向日葵，着实是稍稍有些暗淡了。

荷梅洛斯抬起脸来，对格雷格挤出一个眼角弯弯的笑。  
“我好想你。”他说，眼睛眯得更加用力，好像连睫毛都跟着颤抖起来。

格雷格没有回答，不动声色地挣开他的手径直走到窗边把花插进瓶子里，拉开半扇窗帘，暗淡一片的房间瞬间变得明亮了。但转头看到荷梅洛斯还蜷缩在阴影里，一副我见犹怜的模样紧紧盯着他，皮肤泛着一股阴郁的、甚至可以说是非人的紫白色，眼睛里尚有荧荧的红光——论谁都能一眼看出，那并不是一个人类身上会有的颜色。

半年前，格雷格在即将崩塌的天空魔城一角找到了荷梅洛斯的尸体——实际上还剩下一口气，但几乎和尸体无异了。也许荷梅洛斯也以为自己死了，但料不到魔王赋予的身体并没那么容易让他告别人世。总而言之，格雷格把他藏了起来，准确来说，也可以称之为豢养。

被豢养的荷梅洛斯，保持着魔军司令时候的模样，除了贴身那件黑色紧身衣之外披的都是格雷格的衣物，很大。由于腰围不符，大部分时候他只穿上衣，衬衫将将只能遮住大腿，肩膀也常常不经意地滑出来，透出里面病态的皮肉，以及黑色包裹下的锁骨。但除去外观与人的差距之外，荷梅洛斯显得极尽所能的真诚乖顺，一见到格雷格便去搂他的胳膊，牵他的手，得不到回应便会原地磨蹭手指，又趁他不注意的时候悄悄粘上去。

“格雷格不想我吗？”  
“……”  
“蛋糕，是特意为我买的吗？好开心……”  
不等格雷格开口，荷梅洛斯已经接过他手里的篮子，揭开盖布，开始拆一个一个小小的蛋糕包装，拆到草莓装饰的时候会发出惊喜的呼声，小心翼翼站起来试图踮脚给格雷格一个吻。格雷格避开了，没有多看荷梅洛斯一眼，整理好花束后便走到衣柜前脱起铠甲来。从他藏起荷梅洛斯以来，便再不准侍女进自己的房间了，换洗衣物会堆在一起到门外唤人取走，需要在屋子里完成的事，便完全自己解决。

荷梅洛斯很快就凑了上来，仔仔细细避开阳光会照到的位置，试图帮忙解开固定铠甲的皮带扣。格雷格巨大的身躯震动了一下，没有拒绝，毕竟他自己一人确实不怎么方便。但荷梅洛斯毕竟是荷梅洛斯，并不会真的如室内猫一样消停。假装搭扣卡住，手指便苦恼地滑进铠甲与衣物的间隙，直往胸甲里头去了，贴住格雷格结实的胸肌，身子也顺势贴到人身上，仰起湿漉漉的红眼睛凝视他。  
“对不起，手……拿不出来了。”  
为了证明真实性，还不安地抽动了几下手腕，宽大的外衣一下子就滑到手臂，隔着铠甲紧紧相贴的上身不知所措地磨蹭着。格雷格眯了下眼，作势挂着他就要往光下去，立马得到了荷梅洛斯一声惊慌的“呀”，号称被卡住的手立马抹油似的抽走了，眼睛还是湿润的模样，可怜兮兮地望过来。

“怎么这样……”  
“哪样？”  
格雷格从喉咙里挤出一句反问。  
“你明知道我不能照阳光的……”  
“那你明知道我不让你见人？”  
“我没有……”

荷梅洛斯的声音顿了顿，嘟嘟囔囔的声调，只是听着几乎让人以为他要哭了。  
“没有？”  
格雷格提高了声音，拎猫一样地把抱腿蜷在地上的荷梅洛斯拎起来，用力扯开他领口。  
脖子上几处明显的吻痕，俨然是崭新的。

“这次是哪个？来送文件的？还是来还书的？”  
一声巨响，格雷格像是一秒也不愿意多拎他，捅穿了证据便将荷梅洛斯扔回了地板上。  
“啊……蛋糕……”  
手心一片黏糊糊的触感，拿起来才发现被甩下的时候撞到了篮子，精致装点的奶油成了稀巴烂，和着水果夹心一起粘在手指缝里。但荷梅洛斯并顾不上这些，连忙战战兢兢地爬起来，双手环住格雷格的腰。  
“我错了……你不要走嘛……”  
格雷格停住了。

“真脏。”他慢吞吞地挤出几个字，音调毫无怜悯之意。  
“我会擦的，不要生气好不好……”荷梅洛斯央求道。“我知道只有你对我好的……”  
“项链呢？”  
没有理会荷梅洛斯的求情，格雷格掰开他的手，就着铠甲褪去一半的模样，蹲下身，与荷梅洛斯四目相对，突兀问道。  
“……项链……嗯……那个……我……”  
“在哪做的？”  
“……”  
格雷格等了他一会儿，看着荷梅洛斯挂着几滴泪的睫毛躲躲闪闪地扇动，红色眼珠怎么也不肯回看他，全然没了刚才诱惑人时的架势。双手垂在身体两边，不安地来回蹭着地板的绒毯，蹭得奶油都渗进长毛绒里，成了小小一滩。  
“不说是吗？”  
“……书柜。”  
格雷格旋即撇下原地啜泣的他，快步走到书柜旁，从缝隙里拎出了一根沾满灰尘的金色坠子。双头鹫的吊坠，和他胸口的那根成对，一旦他不在就被弃置在这种地方。格雷格抬起手，对待珍宝般地，一下一下拂干净上面的污垢，又小心翼翼地捧起来，对着阳光拭去上面的指纹。  
「我乃 双头之鹫 指引前路」几个字在手甲内侧闪闪发光。

他又瞥了一眼阴影处的荷梅洛斯，对方正一副惊恐的模样跪坐着，抱着肩膀瑟瑟发抖，外面的衣服已经完全掉了，像一颗烂了心的果子褪去光鲜的外皮，脓疮一样散发着阵阵腐臭。

“别坐地上。”  
格雷格走过去，手心碰到荷梅洛斯的肩膀，得到了一个僵硬的瑟缩。但马上荷梅洛斯就回应他了，动作迟缓而笨拙，伸出搭着衬衣的双臂环住他的脖子，红眼睛噙着泪光，试图努力按下表情的扭曲，要接受格雷格的亲吻。  
格雷格当然没有吻，只是把吊坠挂回了他脖子上。

“下次别再弄丢了。”  
手还在脖子两边，多收紧一点，便碰得到吻痕的位置。凑到荷梅洛斯冰凉的耳边，格雷格低沉地告诫道。而听到了这句话的荷梅洛斯又是一阵紧绷，低低地回答了声“嗯”。

格雷格停在荷梅洛斯脖子上的双手，霎时间舒展开来，将颤抖的荷梅洛斯拥进怀里，顺势揉了揉他的金发。

“把草莓吃了吧。”  
隔着胸甲，感觉到荷梅洛斯乖巧地点了点头，颤颤巍巍站起来绕开阳光走到床边坐好，手在外边衬衫上蹭蹭干净，双肩一抖衬衫就掉到了地上。随后他开始缓慢地脱贴身的那件紧身衣，那件衣服是从脖子包到脚的，附着过荷梅洛斯的魔法，可以随时自行修理好。格雷格甚至怀疑过荷梅洛斯和别人做的时候压根没有脱过这件衣服，这样便能毫无痕迹地让人撕开，再愈合，射在里面也看不出。很快，荷梅洛斯上身就只剩下金色吊坠，恰恰好掩住胸前一块突兀的凹痕——魔物身体上原本镶着宝珠的位置。格雷格面无表情地盯着他把衣服全褪干净，只剩下颜色阴郁的肉体，被荷梅洛斯双手掰着朝自己双腿大开。

格雷格拾起地上一颗半压烂的草莓，走过去。  
暴露在空气中的后穴已经习惯了各种东西的进入，轻轻一按便吸住格雷格的手指，哪怕直接用两根指头扩开，也相当容易。淌着汁液的草莓在格雷格指尖转了一圈，便被直截了当地塞入，直到草莓完全消失在荷梅洛斯后穴里，穴口还像尝到了什么美味佳肴似的，咂嘴般收缩几下，内壁挤压出几缕浅红的水痕，沿着尾骨流到床单上，变成一块拙劣的污垢。

格雷格皱皱眉，却听到荷梅洛斯已经开始短促地喘息。

“草莓……真甜啊……好开心……格雷格……”  
“嗯。”  
耳边回荡着对方淫靡的呼声，格雷格闷不作声地压上去，解开裤子将粗涨着的阴茎一捅到底，荷梅洛斯尖叫一声，整个身子随着身上人毫无怜悯的抽插剧烈抖了起来。草莓被龟头顶到最里，很快就被激烈的动作碾碎了。微凉的红色汁水混着肠液，从两人嵌合处流淌下来，每一次抽插都会多带出一些，只有荷梅洛斯破碎不堪的抽泣声回荡在整个屋子。格雷格故意不去捣弄他容易射精的部分，就这么机械地做到自己射精，便将阴茎依然挺立的荷梅洛斯扔在原地，罔顾他还瘫软在床单里低低哭泣，后穴精液里混着草莓汁一股一股地流出来，像是不成器的伪装，处女的血，和魔鬼司令的伪装一样拙劣。

“格雷……格……这样就……会原谅我吗……”

格雷格没有答话，只是慢慢退到一旁，继续开始剥上半身的铠甲。双头鹫的纹样已经被奶油弄了个一塌糊涂，甚至还有些半干的透明液体，大概是荷梅洛斯抬高屁股央求他的时候弄上去的前列腺液。格雷格胃里一股反酸，抄起地上荷梅洛斯扔下的衣服，就胡乱擦拭起胸口来。

怎么可能原谅。  
他怎么可能原谅一个不是荷梅洛斯的人。


End file.
